


Lonely Night

by Somiko_Raven



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Based on a Longer Story, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven
Summary: Erik is in bed, but he can't sleep, and can't stop thinking about Charles. Then someone knocks at the door.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Lonely Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by [OneWithoutAName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWithoutAName)  
> Prompt: "I just want to be held for a little while.", with cherik.
> 
> Prompt fill based on the story [The Gifted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656400).
> 
> This is a way that an upcoming scene in The Gifted could go (as of this fill being posted, The Gifted has 12 chapters).

Erik stared at the ceiling while he laid on the bed. Sleep was unobtainable with Charles still on his mind. Erik knew he had treated his good friend unfairly over the loss of his mind reading abilities (sorry, not lost, just _severely weakened_ , right), but it did affect him too.

Erik had grown so used to Charles’ presence in his mind that his prolonged absence from it left Erik feeling far more lonely than he would ever admit. It felt as though there was a void in his heart that he could not explain even to himself.

But Charles had been right; Erik did not know what life was like for him. The continuous voices in his head. How bad were they in a place like Merchants Bay? It was terrifying when Charles lost consciousness earlier that day, his body suddenly dropping. Erik had already been helping him stay steady on his feet so he was able to catch him before he hit the ground.

Erik rolled onto his side with a sigh. No Charles in his mind. No Charles in his arms. There would be no Charles in his mind until that damn drug was finally out of his system, which meant no Charles in his arms seeking refuge from the minds of others until then.

A soft knock at his door caught Erik’s attention and he looked at it. “Yes?”

“Erik, could I please talk to you?” Charles’ voice called from the other side.

“It’s unlocked,” Erik answered as he sat up. He watched the door open to reveal his good friend, and the reddening of Charles’ cheeks as he stared at him.

“No shirt?” Charles asked.

“It’s a little warm in here.”

“Yeah.”

Erik eyed him, asking, “Are your powers back?”

With a frown, Charles told him, “You know they aren’t.”

“Then why are you here?”

Charles winced, Erik’s words coming out harsher than intended. “I know you aren’t happy with me. But I just…”

“Just what, Charles?”

“I… I just want to be held for a little while.”

Erik stared at him. Was he really not reading Erik’s mind right now? “You want to be held?”

“Yes. I know I don’t need it, but I can’t sleep. And I miss you.”

“I…”

Charles looked at him. “Or do you hate me now?”

Erik stood and walked to him. “I could never hate you.”

“You mean that?”

“Yes.” He pulled Charles into his arms. Oh, how he wished the other man’s gift was usable again. “I love you,” he whispered, unaware of what he just said.

“Y-you what?” Charles questioned, pulling away. “What?”

Erik’s eyes widened as the realization finally hit. “Oh. I…”

“Erik, Erik, do you mean it? Do you?”

Did he? It would explain the dream. It would explain the loneliness, the intense worry, the longing just to have Charles back with him.

“I think I do,” he finally answered.

Charles began to smile and threw his arms around Erik. “Please tell me we are more than good friends now.”

“We are, but what do I call you now?”

“Your love, of course.”

He smiled. “Of course.”


End file.
